transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Transformers: The Movie (Fictional YouTube Movie)
NOTE: THIS IS NOT REAL, BUT IS WRITTEN TO SEEM REAL. DON'T ASK ME FOR A LINK, BECAUSE IT'LL NEVER HAPPEN. The Transformers: The Movie is a 2013 fan film. It is set in the fan series Transformers: The Great War, taking place between the first and second seasons. The film is a remake of the 1986 animated film of the same name. Plot Italics indicate plot points added in the 2019 remake. The year is 1986. The Autobots and Decepticons now possess permanent settlements on Earth (Autobot City was built from scratch, while Decepticon City was created by invading and cyberforming Detroit, Michigan). The Autobots are now preparing a strike on Cybertron to liberate it from the bloodthirsty gangs who rule 99% of the planet. The time for the assault on Cybertron is nearing. On Moonbase One, anticipation is building, especially within Ironhide. Just one more shipment of energon from Earth was needed, and they'll be all set. Optimus orders Ironhide to go to Earth on a shuttle with Prowl, Ratchet, and Brawn. However, knowing the danger that the Decepticons might intercept them, he launches a second, unmanned shuttle as a decoy, and tells Ironhide and his crew to take the shipping lane the Decepticons never patrol. Sure enough, the Decepticons, led Starscream (who became leader after Megatron's untimely death in 1985), do attack, along with Thundercracker, Skywarp, Ramjet, Dirge, Thrust, Soundwave (and his cassettes), Astrotrain, Blitzwing, the Insecticons, and the Constructicons (everyone else is on Earth at Decepticon City awaiting the signal). Starscream finds that the shuttle is unmanned, and immediately know it's a decoy, but finds a way to work it to his advantage. The shuttle arrives at Autobot City, and the Decepticons swarm out of the shuttle to begin the attack. The rest of the Decepticons from Decepticon City receive the signal and departed. The First Battle of Autobot City has begun! Almost immediately, Seekers and Sweeps swarm the city, held off by the Autobot Air Force. Ultra Magnus begins giving orders to those stationed in the city: Springer and Arcee will transform the city into battle configuration, Blurr will alert all hands, the Aerialbots, Protectobots, Technobots, Tank Squad, and Broadside will form the front defense line, Hubcap will send an SOS signal to the Moonbases, Pipes and Tailgate will get Metroplex up and running, Outback will coordinate the turret defenses, Blaster and his cassettes will engage Soundwave, Swerve will watch the monitors, Inferno will douse any fires in the city, Grapple and Hoist will affect quick repairs, Red Alert will send an alert to all nearby human settlements to shelter-in-place, and everyone else will fight the Decepticons head-on. The Decepticon Special Teams deployed, combining to form Menasor, Bruticus, and Predaking. They were met by Superion and Defensor, as well as Omega Supreme. Hot Rod manages to force Bruticus to retreat. Arriving at the control room, Springer and Arcee begin pushing buttons and pulling levers, as Autobot City transforms from a Cybertronian city into an intimidating fortress with firepower to spare. The guns all begin firing, clearing the skies of many Seekers and Sweeps. The turret fire also sends many Decepticons on the ground behind cover. Galvatron (the rebuilt Megatron) and some Tanks and Seekers come out from behind cover, having equipped personal deflector shields, and begin slowly pushing towards the city main gate. They get within range, when several sections of the wall open to reveal hidden turrets. In seconds, the Tanks and Seekers are shredded, and Galvatron falls back. Hubcap is sending an SOS signal to the Moonbases, but Starscream notices this, and Soundwave sends Rumble, Frenzy, Enemy, and Buzzsaw to cut off communications. Blaster, though, sends Eject, Rewind, Rosanna, and Flip Side to intercept them them as Blaster decks Soundwave. The two engage in a fistfight as the fighting begins to intensify. The Insecticons begin eating a door, but are shooed off by Pipes. Turrets continue firing off, and explosions rock the city. The Decepticon Special Teams have overcome Superion and Defensor through superior numbers. Omega Supreme, however, won't go down so easily. He stands his ground, and sends Bruticus routing. Eventually, Starscream decides to cut the crap and bust down the wall, so he orders the Constructicons to "merge for the kill". They form Devastator, and manages to destroy multiple turrets, as well as hurl a large piece of metal at a rocket launcher. Devastator, though, is not seen as the ultimate threat, as Superion takes him down with relative ease. The wall remained intact as a result, but Galvatron changes this and blasts out a large section of the wall with his particle cannon. This breach throws many Autobots into a panic, and efforts are rallied around the wall. Any Sweeps or Seekers attempting to take advantage of this are met with AA fire, shredding several to scrap metal. The Decepticons continue the assault into the night. Sideswipe and Grapple launch a flank attack behind Decepticon ranks, and begin corralling them into positions where the city's massive guns can kill them. As the night wears on, many explosions rock the city. News cameras are trained on the city, as ABC, NBC, CBS, and CNN coverage continues commercial-free through the night. The next morning, the fighting has died down. Autobot City is now a smoldering scrapyard, a grisly grave for the Autobots and Decepticons who died in battle. Starscream declares that the Autobots' defense are broken, and to commence the slaughter. He speaks too soon. Preparations by Pipes and Tailgate are complete, and Metroplex comes to life. The remaining Decepticons gaze up in fear and alarm. They can't possibly hope to call for Trypticon, and all of the Special Teams combined can't take him down. If that wasn't bad enough, a trio of Autobot shuttles have arrived from Cybertron. Optimus Prime is aboard the lead shuttle, along with Hound, Sunstreaker, Mirage, Tracks, Smokescreen, and all five Dinobots. On Optimus' order, the Dinobots disembark to engage Devastator. Devastator proves a formidable opponent, but all five Dinobots overcome him and send the Constructicons running. The second shuttle is the shuttle that had been decoyed, containing Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl, and Brawn. This shuttle lands safely, and all four Autobots charge. Ironhide joins the frontline defensive, Prowl links up with Bluestreak to begin taking on the secondary elements of the Decepticon task force, Ratchet heads for the triage, and Brawn joins Blaster in fighting Soundwave. The third shuttle is Sky Lynx, and has Bumblebee and Hornet aboard. The twins get the drop on the Insecticons, Bumblebee ripping off Kickback's head and Hornet punching Bombshell's processor until it ceases working. They then shoot at Shrapnel several times, clear through his chest. With that, all three Insecticons are dead. Sky Lynx lands at the spaceport and split sinto his two components, assaulting Predaking and Menasor. The first shuttle lands shortly thereafter, and Optimus steps down the boarding ramp. Looking at the smoldering ruins of Autobot City, Optimus tells Hound and Sunstreaker that Starscream must be stopped, no matter the cost. Optimus charges Decepticon ranks, blasting multiple Seekers, and crushing a Sweep to death under his mighty foot. Optimus then confronts Starscream, and the two engage in an epic battle, trading blows and laser bolts left and right. Both are disarmed and battered in the course of the fight. Eventually, Starscream is down on one knee, and begs for mercy. Optimus refuses, as Starscream himself has none. But before he can fire the finishing shot, Galvatron decks him, and begins punching him repeatedly. This allows Starscream to get a shot off on Optimus, but the latter musters enough strength to throw Galvatron right at Starscream. Optimus then picks up his ion blaster, and orders the Decepticons to leave Earth and never return. Starscream orders a full Decepticon retreat to Decepticon territory on Cybertron. Once everyone is aboard Astrotrain, they depart. Nobody cheers for their victory, though. Optimus Prime, fortunately, has only sustained cosmetic damage, but that pales in comparison to the casualties. Among the dead are Gears, Trailbreaker, Inferno, Camshaft, Downshift, Overdrive, Smokescreen, and every Mini-Trooper in the city. The injured are Sideswipe, Perceptor, Brawn, Jetfire, Groove, Swerve, Outback, Windcharger, and Wheeljack. The battle was more of a disaster for the Decepticons, though. Too much energy had been expended, and no energon was harvested at all. The Decepticon casualties are Shrapnel, Kickback, Bombshell, Laserbeak, and too many Seekers, Sweeps, and Tanks to count. The injured, aside from Starscream and Galvatron, are Thundercracker, Cyclonus, Soundwave, Frenzy, Blitzwing, and Octane. Optimus Prime emerges from the repair bay, good as new, as do the injured. A memorial service for the dead is held, and Mirage is sent to investigate Decepticon City. He arrives aboard Jetfire several hours later to find the city almost bereft of any Decepticons. The only ones still left are a few tanks, who, without Starscream, are drained and confused, and easily gunned down. During their investigation, Mirage and Jetfire notice something very disquieting: Trypticon isn't at his normal location in the center of the city! This is when a call comes from Autobot City: Trypticon is attacking Chicago! Metroplex and Omega Supreme depart immediately and, after a brief engagement, send Trypticon into hiding. The next day, Grapple, Hoist, and Huffer begin repairs to Autobot City. The dead have been sealed in a tomb near the Ark, while the injured are up and walking again. Meanwhile, Astrotrain orders some "dead weight" be dumped. Starscream was going to dump some Mini-Soldiers, Tanks, and Seekers, but he never gets the chance. Instead, he gets dumped along with Galvatron, Scourge, Cyclonus, and Shockwave by Octane, who had long been plotting to take Decepticon leadership for himself, believing both Megatron and Starscream had failed as leaders (ignoring Starscream's string of victories in 1985). The five Decepticons drifted in space for some time, before encountering Unicron, who has summoned Starscream for a purpose: he has foreseen that he will be destroyed by the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. He wants it destroyed, and in return, he will resurrect all of the Decepticons killed over the last two years. Starscream, knowing better than to talk back at Unicron, accepts, much to Unicron's surprise, as he was expecting Starscream to be difficult. So, Starscream, Galvatron, Scourge, Cyclonus, and Shockwave are repaired and given a massive boost in power. And in a flash of light, all of the Decepticons slain during the past two years of the war are back: Kickback, Shrapnel, Bombshell, Ransack, Chop Shop, Barrage, Venom, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, and Reflector. The final casualty presented a conundrum, as Megatron technically isn't dead; he was Galvatron. Unicron creates a copy of Megatron, and then copies Galvatron's mind into it, so the two could co-exist at the same time. A brief discussion reaffirms that Starscream would remain leader. Unicron warns, though, that they belong to him now, and they were to serve his will. But before they can set off to destroy the Matrix, Starscream has other business to attend to. On Cybertron, in the Decepticon city of Kaon, the sight of smoke, fire, lasers, and missiles can't dampen Octane's spirits. He has organized a flamboyant coronation ceremony. Horns blare in fanfare, and Astrotrain crowns him as leader of the Decepticons. As he orders the Decepticons to feast their eyes on their new leader, Starscream and his loyalists swoop in, with Starscream calling the entire coronation "bad comedy". Starscream raises both of his null-rays and fired. The new leader of the Decepticons stumbles back at first, then is thrown to the ground by the force of the explosion as the null-ray connects and blasts right through him, leaving a gaping hole in his chest as the light leaves his eyes. Starscream then orders Shockwave to reconstruct Octane and reprogram him with unquestionable loyalty, and takes it upon himself to destroy the crown and other royal garb that Octane had been wearing several seconds ago. Setting off to destroy the Matrix, the Decepticons return to Autobot City to find and kill Optimus Prime. The city is still being repaired after the Battle of Autobot City, so the Autobots has no choice but to flee. Optimus decides they would have to go aboard two separate shuttles, and rendezvous at Moonbase One. The first shuttle has Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Springer, Blurr, Arcee, and Perceptor, while the second shuttle has Bumblebee, Hornet, Brawn, Hot Rod, Kup, and all five Dinobots. The rest of the Autobots stay behind (except Jazz and Cliffjumper, who are stationed at Moonbase One) to defend against any further Decepticon attacks. Starscream, Megatron, Scourge, Cyclonus, Thundercracker, Skywarp, the Insecticons (both varieties), the Constructicons, and all of the Sweeps pursue the shuttle, while the remaining Decepticons stay behind and returned to Decepticon City to tend to Trypticon. Optimus' plan soon goes awry when Starscream's star cruiser knocks them both off-course. They are separated and land on different celestial bodies. Starscream refuses to assume both shuttles are destroyed, and orders a search pattern established while he consults with Unicron. Unicron, meanwhile, arrives in the vicinity of Cybertron and proceeds to eat both moons. Jazz and Cliffjumper just barely escape with several Autotroopers, and land on Cybertron. Right in Malignus territory (the Malignus being one of the biggest gangs on Cybertron). Starscream returns to Unicron to inform him that he has lost track of the shuttles, but has search teams looking for them. Unicron is pleased to know Starscream is able to think ahead before giving him bad news, and points the Decepticons to their destination: a planet made completely out of junk. The first shuttle indeed landed on a junk planet, known on local star maps as Junkion. Here, Optimus Prime and his crew are met by a robot named Wreck-Gar. According to him, many millions of years ago, he and a group of neutral Cybertronians escaped Cybertron shortly after Megatron infected the core with Dark Energon, but were knocked off-course by Trypticon's cannon. Their shuttle crashed on a mass of junk created by a gravity well generator. Over the next few millennia, his family and friends slowly died of energy deficiencies. He himself has only been able to survive by cannibalizing parts from the others. Now the Junkions number only a handful, including his brothers Scrapheap and Junkheap, his Conjunx Endura Nancy, and a few Transmetal 2 Maximals who were part of the first wave of evacuations from Earth during the Beast Wars, and he is their leader. Just before Optimus can ask about shelter, the Decepticons attack. He tells the others to get to safety while he held the Decepticons off, uttering "til all are one". Cut off from the others now, Optimus holds his ground, firing his ion blaster in defiance of Starscream's demand that he surrender the Matrix of Leadership; he would die either way. Despite shooting down several Sweeps, he is overwhelmed, picked up by Devastator, and thrown to the ground, where Starscream shoots him at point-blank, blasting him to pieces. The Matrix remains intact, and Starscream picked it up. He then vows to use the Matrix to end Unicron's reign of terror. Meanwhile, the second shuttle has crash-landed on another planet. Trying to find a ship to get off-planet, Hot Rod and Kup are separated from the others and captured by the GoBots. Bumblebee, Hornet, and the Dinobots, on the other hand, meet a young Cybertronian named Wheelie, the last survivor of a spaceliner that was destroyed by the GoBots for blundering too close to their home planet of Gobotron. A survivalist, Wheelie was hardened by millions of years of living in the wilderness of Gobotron, even having to resort to cannibalizing parts and energy from his own parents. He sees no joy in life, and believes the Decepticons were responsible for destroying the liner, vowing to hunt them all down personally. Having heard enough, Bumblebee and his group arrive just in time to stop the GoBot leader Staks from dropping Hot Rod and Kup into a pit of Sharkticons. The Sharkticons themselves, meanwhile, rebel and steal a starship to join the Decepticons. Hijacking another starship, Hot Rod and his group depart for Junkion as Staks vows revenge and calls his top officers, Leader-1 and Cy-Kill, to take a taskforce and follow the shuttle. When they arrive, they learn that Optimus Prime has been killed by the Decepticons, and the Matrix stolen by Starscream. Fortunately, though, the Junkions manage to put Optimus back together. Despite no longer having the Matrix within him, he still feels its power. Before they can take their leave, the Autobots are attacked by the GoBots. None of the Autobots are hurt, but Wreck-Gar's sister Smelter is dead. Now desiring revenge, and believing the GoBots who attacked were Decepticons, Wreck-Gar and the remaining Junkions waste no time joining the Autobots. A shifty Junkion named Detritus, meanwhile, steals the GoBot shuttle to join the Decepticons, forcing the Autobots to signal for Sky Lynx to pick them up. Back on Cybertron, Jazz and Cliffjumper are being held hostage by the Malignus, who interrogate them for information. When the two Autobots point out Unicron, the leader of the Malignus (Windcharger's estranged cousin Camaro) convenes a meeting with the other gang leaders, who all agree that Unicron was a bigger threat, and that their insipid squabbles are meaningless. Henceforth, a peace treaty is signed, and they all become Autobots, even the staunchest ex-Decepticons. Starscream returns with the Matrix, and states his intent to destroy Unicron and stop him from destroying Cybertron. Unicron congratulates Starscream on his insight, before transforming into a giant robot and swallowing Starscream. All of the Autobots on Cybertron's surface open fire on Unicron, but it's no use. The beast is invincible. Unicron responds by slamming his palmed hand down on Cybertron, grabbing a huge chunk and eating it. Sky Lynx arrives soon thereafter, crashing straight into Unicron's eye. As Optimus and the other begin rescuing those who had not escaped the Moonbases, Hot Rod pursues Starscream into the bowels of Unicron. The two 'bots engage in a heated battle, and eventually, Hot Rod manages to wrest control of the Matrix from Starscream. The Matrix glows, and beckons Hot Rod to use its power to light their darkest hour. He opens it, destroying Unicron and flinging Starscream into deep space. All of the Autobots within Unicron manage to escape, and Cybertron is safe. When they next see Hot Rod, they find that he is no longer Hot Rod, but Rodimus Prime. Optimus is confused, and he runs to Alpha Trion to seek answers. Alpha Trion reveals to Optimus that the Matrix's essence was eternally bound to his spark when Optimus Primal used it to become Optimal Optimus during the Beast Wars. In other words, he no longer needs the Matrix to lead. Initially taken aback, Optimus realizes the advantages this could have. Appearing before the Autobots, and broadcasting to Earth, Optimus Prime and Rodimus Prime address the crowd. Optimus announces that, while the war was far from over, Cybertron had finally been liberated from Decepticon control. The gang wars had also come to an end, and they marched on to an era of prosperity. Though Cybertron still lay barren and lifeless, scouts had reported that Primus had nearly finished cleansing himself of Dark Energon. Alpha Trion walks up shortly thereafter, and tells Optimus Prime that Vector Sigma had done something incredible. Optimus turns, and sees that all of the casualties of the past two years have been resurrected: Gears, Trailbreaker, Cosmos, Beachcomber, Seaspray, Tracks, Inferno, Camshaft, Downshift, Overdrive, Topspin, Twin Twist, Roadbuster, Whirl, Cromar, Zetar, and Aragon. It is a miracle that no one could anticipate. Optimus soon thereafter departs Cybertron with all of the Ark crew members. Rodimus Prime stays on Cybertron with Springer, Blurr, Kup, Arcee, Wheelie, Wreck-Gar, Scrapheap, Junkyard, Nancy, Topspin, Twin Twist, Sky Lynx, and a large contingent of Autotroopers to ensure the Decepticons can't attack both Earth and Cybertron simultaneously and cause too much consternation. But there is still one reminder of the conflict that had just taken place. In orbit around Cybertron is the head of Unicron, a grisly reminder of the moons he had eaten. Voice Cast Autobots *Tim Johnson (BNSF1995) as Ironhide, Ratchet, Hubcap, Defensor, Inferno, Kup, Wreck-Gar, Junkyard, Scrapheap, Camaro, Jipe, Pick-Up, Carerra, Sedan *Tsumugi "Mugi" Kotobuki (KeyboardGal) as Hornet, Road Rage, Nancy (2019 version) *Ritsu Tainaka as Rosanna *Azusa Nakano as Flip Side *Jon Bailey as Optimus Prime (2013 version), Ultra Magnus *Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime (2019 version) *Judd Nelson as Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime *Dan Gilvezan as Bumblebee, Hot Spot *Gregg Berger as Grimlock, Jetfire *Casey Kasem as Cliffjumper, Bluestreak *Corey Burton as Sunstreaker, Brawn *Neil Ross as Springer, Slag *Hal Rayle as Pipes, Snarl *Buster Jones as Blaster *John Moschitta as Blurr *Susan Blu as Arcee (2019 version) *Paul Eiding as Perceptor *Christopher Swindle as Wheeljack *Michael Bell as Prowl, Sideswipe, Swoop, First Aid *Michael McConnohie as Tracks *Jack Angel as Omega Supreme, Smokescreen *Michael Chain as Red Alert, Hoist *Peter Renaday as Grapple *Troy Baker as Jazz *Frank Welker as Mirage, Sludge, Blades, Wheelie, Superion *Nolan North as Sky Lynx *John Patrick Lowry as Outback *Bud Davis as Metroplex Decepticons *Leonard Nimoy as Galvatron *Tim Johnson (BNSF1995) as Thundercracker, Scourge, Menasor, Bruticus, Detritus *Steve Blum as Starscream *Frank Welker as Megatron, Soundwave, Skywarp, Rumble, Frenzy, Enemy, Ravage, Ratbat *Michael Bell as Scrapper, Bombshell *Hal Rayle as Shrapnel *Clive Revill as Kickback *Terry McGovern as Wildride *Corey Burton as Shockwave *Arthur Burghardt as Devastator *Brad Garrett as Trypticon *Jack Angel as Astrotrain, Ramjet, Cyclonus *Beau Weaver as Octane *Steve Bulen as Onslaught *Chris Latta as Laserbeak (archive audio) GoBots *Tim Johnson (BNSF1995) as Staks, Cy-Kill *Lou Richards as Leader-1 Others *Maurice LaMarche as Unicron Category:Movies Category:Fan Fiction